


Sex in The Shady City

by Felineminotaur



Category: Knock Knock - Fandom, Vivika Widow, Vivika Widow’s Knock Knock
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felineminotaur/pseuds/Felineminotaur
Summary: After planning an event for the notorious Penn Triplets in their auction house, Cara has a moment alone with Simon Penn to appreciate the artwork...





	Sex in The Shady City

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I have enjoyed Vivika Widow’s Knock Knock so much I couldn’t help but write a fan fiction about the Penns. I’ve never written before but any comments are welcome.

The event at the Penn Auction house was well underway, and Cara felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. This showing had been the biggest event of her career to date. For weeks she had been working around the clock to ensure every detail was perfect for her clients in the hope that this could launch her event management business to the next level. She had been nervous about approaching the Penn Triplets, they came with a reputation after all, but her skills had shone through. Standing off to the side of the bar watching Coldford’s elite and their representatives nibbling canapés she had chosen, sitting at tables she had decorated and listening to music she had painstakingly selected to complement the artwork, Cara allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

She was so wrapped up in the moment that she failed to notice the approach of Simon Penn until he was almost right upon her, his eyes locked on her. Each of the triplets was unique, yet their identical faces fascinated her. Simon’s close-cropped hair gave him a rougher look that she admitted she found very attractive.  
“Marcus is giving some old codger the sales pitch, but I wanted to make sure someone thanked you for your work tonight,” he said with a completely straight face. Cara was taken aback. There was no way she expected this from the gruff middle brother, and for a moment she was left speechless with her mouth hanging open and her eyes fixed on Simon’s.  
She finally found her voice again and stuttered out, “Thank you, I appreciate it. I’m so glad you are happy with everything, I hope you’re enjoying the evening too?” Internally she screamed at herself to shut up and stop sounding such a fool. Of course he wasn’t enjoying it, stuck with a bunch of hoity-toity folk listening to a string quartet and eating food the size of his fingernail didn’t strike Cara as the perfect night for Simon Penn. But once again he surprised her with his response.  
“I’m not so into art as Marcus is, but anyone can enjoy looking when the view is so appealing.”  
Was he flirting with her? Simon Penn? Somehow it didn’t seem like an event that would occur in the realms of reality, but there he was with a ghost of a smirk on his lips looking to her, Cara, for a response. Should she flirt back? What if he wasn’t into her, and was just being polite, and she made a total idiot of herself? But what if he was? And she missed her opening?   
All of these thoughts raced through her mind in a second, but before she could reply to him an identical face appeared to his right. Unlike Simon, this face was topped with wild hair and belonged to the youngest of the boys; Reggie Penn. Reggie unnerved her a little. He was pretty weird, but Cara didn’t mind as he also seemed rather naïve and she wondered if he was simply underdeveloped emotionally. He mumbled something in Simon’s ear and simply nodded to Cara with a small smile before disappearing back into the crowd.   
“I have to deal with a minor issue, nothing to do with this evening. See you around.” And with that Simon was gone too. But not before his rough boxer’s knuckles grazed the soft skin on the back of Cara’s hand. Her hand felt like fire where they had connected for a second, and she could feel the flush rising up her chest. She tried to smile understandingly to him, but was almost sure it looked strained and awkward. Good lord, she had to get herself under control and stop being so ridiculous.

As the evening wound down, and the stragglers were gently encouraged to leave the auction house, Cara zipped around the room assisting the catering staff in clearing up. The triplets had said their final goodbyes and were huddled together discussing something in hushed tones.   
The last glass was packed up and carted outside, and Cara did one final check around the grand room. Once she was sure everything was cleared, she took the time to study a piece by local artist David Finn. The bright colours had been catching her eye all evening and now that everyone was gone she could really appreciate the work in all its glory. She didn’t notice the staff leaving. She didn’t notice the door closing, or many of the lights shutting off, or the sudden quiet that had overcome the room.  
What she did notice was Simon Penn clearing his throat, immediately behind her. She jumped and let out a yelp of surprise. Her hand on her chest she smiled widely and exclaimed, “I was a million miles away! Are we all done here then?” She gazed expectantly up at Simon, only now realizing just how tall he was, and her heart continued to beat like a drum in her chest. Only now she wasn’t sure it was just from the fright. Simon’s words from earlier in the evening bounced around her head as she waited for his answer, looking directly into his intimidating stare. Thirty seconds passed and Cara was unsure of what to do. Just as she was about to repeat her question Simon suddenly grabbed her wrist, his grip strong but not painful, and spun her around so she was facing the David Finn piece again.  
“You like this painting?” he murmured in her ear. She would swear he was mere millimeters away from her and goose bumps broke out all over her skin. He was so intense; she wasn’t sure how to react. She was simultaneously excited and a little frightened, and all she could do was nod.  
His grip on her wrist loosened, and just as Cara found herself wishing for his firm grip again his right hand found her hip and was swiftly followed by the left. Simon gripped her hips solidly with both hands and softly asked, “Do you want it?”  
Her breath caught in her throat and her body went perfectly still. Simon’s tone left no room for doubt. She knew that this question was as loaded as the guns she had noticed tucked into each triplet’s waistband. And she wasn’t horrified, or even terrified. Excitement and arousal pumped through her veins while she felt the heat from Simon’s body so close behind her, but not quite touching. This was the moment, the fork in the road that would decide how the evening ended. It all lay at Cara’s feet, and for a second she marveled at Simon’s deeply shrouded chivalry in leaving the choice to her. A very half-hearted debate occurred in her head, because she already knew what the answer was. Whether she was ready to jump off this particular cliff edge was irrelevant, her mind had already decided before she asked herself the question.  
She began to nod her head, but stopped herself before stating as confidently as she could muster, “Yes.”  
With her decision made, she made to turn and face Simon. However his hands remained solidly on her hips, keeping her back to him. His right hand danced up her side, gliding easily over the silky blue fabric of her dress, and came to rest at her collarbone.   
“Don’t look away. Don’t close your eyes,” he whispered in her ear, as his hand wrapped around her neck. He wasn’t applying any pressure to her throat, but the mere presence of his hand around her neck had her pulse racing with anticipation. Her left hip was pulled roughly backwards, dragging her body with it however she only moved back slightly before she encountered the wall of muscle that was Simon Penn. They were touching from neck to knee, and Cara couldn’t help but notice Simon’s bulge nestling snugly between her buttocks. The heat building in her core was ramped up tenfold as Simon’s lips found her neck and set to work leaving what she was sure would be a very noticeable mark. While he kept one had resting around her throat, the other moved to her left breast and kneaded gently. Cara let out a whimper of pleasure, which didn’t go unnoticed by Simon. He got to work unbuttoning her dress to free her breasts. Once his hands had deftly opened the buttons down to her navel, he peered over her shoulder as he opened her dress up to reveal a black bra that stood out in start contrast to her milky skin. He could see her nipples poking at the lace, practically begging for his attention. With the material unceremoniously shoved aside, Simon’s fingers traced around her nipple, leaving Cara keening for more and shamelessly pushing her breasts into his large rough hands. Simon took this cue and massaged her breasts harder, tweaking her nipples between his fingers until she was panting with want and grinding her ass against his throbbing erection. She was aware of the sounds leaving her but Simon had her wound so tight she didn’t care who heard. Cara was aching to feel his skilled touch all over her body, her skin felt hypersensitive to every touch and she wanted more.   
A calloused hand traveled down her belly, then stopped over her clothed pussy. Simon could feel the heat of her apex through the fabric, and he could smell her arousal. He pressed his hand flat against her and instantly Cara was grinding into his hand seeking the release. But Simon wasn’t ready to see her let go yet. Her breathing was ragged and her pulse pounded in her ears as she whimpered, “Please.” This had Simon’s cock twitching in his trousers and he let out a small groan of pleasure. Between her perky little tits with their rosebud nipples standing tall, her round ass grinding his bulging manhood and her begging him for more, Simon was ready to explode himself but he kept control and slowly guided them back to a nearby bench. Their bodies never lost contact, and Cara still had a perfect view of the David Finn piece. When Simon felt the bench at the back of his knees, he slowly lowered himself onto it before pulling Cara down on his lap then pushing her knees wide so she was straddling his legs with her back flush against his muscular torso. She could feel his hot breath on her ear and his hard cock pressed insistently against her while his fingers danced up her thighs, pulling her dress along with them. Still she stared at the artwork in front of her, feeling like she was in another world where all that mattered was her, Simon and their unrelenting need for release. Simon’s fingers reached her underwear and gently rubbed over her pussy, feeling the dampness on the cotton fabric. He knew she was ready, so he nudged the material aside with his knuckle and traced from her clit down to her dripping entrance where he slid just one finger inside of her. Cara groaned in pleasure, his touch on her core felt even better than she could have imagined. Simon removed his finger but instead of continuing his ministrations he brought his saturated digit to his mouth and sucked her scent from it, feeling his own arousal heighten even further. Cara had never seen such an obscene and intimate act, and she was incredibly turned on by it.   
Simon soon returned his fingers to her swollen neglected clit, rubbing in small circles and getting faster and faster. He could feel her tensing, getting closer and closer to orgasm with every stroke of his masterful touch.  
“Oh God,” Cara squeaked, “I’m going to…” but she couldn’t finish her thought as the freight-train of an orgasm overtook her whole body. All the air left her lungs and she bucked against him, feeling the euphoria spread from her core throughout her whole body. She felt weightless and her entire body sang in pleasure.  
Without wasting any time, Simon had his dick free and pressed to her drenched opening. Cara rocked her hips forward slightly, granting Simon access and in seconds he was enveloped in wet heat so sweet he had to still for a moment and regain his composure. He could have blown his load right then, but he wasn’t done with her yet. Simon wanted to feel her cum on his cock before this was over. Cara begin rocking very gently, urging Simon to move and take her to the stars again, and he was only too happy to oblige.  
Simon’s cock was filling her in ways she hadn’t felt before, the steady movements they were making was hitting just the right spot and to her amazement Cara could feel the coil tightening low in her belly again.  
Just then she noticed a very slight movement to the left of the David Finn piece that her eyes had been trained on throughout this whole experience. Putting it down to nothing, she was losing herself to the amazing sensations that Simon was creating in her again when she noticed it again. This time though, she could make out two piercing eyes and a head of wild hair. Reggie Penn. He was there, watching them. Cara’s first reaction was embarrassment, but just as she made to get off Simon and cover herself, Reggie brought his left index finger to his lips to quiet her. Surprisingly Cara obeyed, hoping Simon hadn’t noticed the blip in her movements since she was sure he would beat Reggie bloody for intruding. Cara couldn’t tear her gaze away from Reggie, her face aflame from the situation. Then she noticed his right hand, palming at his considerable bulge. A new wave of arousal overtook Cara then, which Simon also noticed. He listened to her throaty moans and wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her in place while he pounded into her dripping pussy. Each thrust hitting that magical point sending her closer to the edge. She was in sensory overload; staring at Reggie staring at her, hearing Simon’s ragged breathing behind her and feeling his magnificent cock filling her pussy. Then Simon’s hand was around her throat again, this time with slight pressure and that was it, she tumbled over the edge into an abyss of pleasure. She could see Reggie smile as she came but he looked so far away and Simon seemed to be holding her from miles back. Her skin felt burning, and then freezing an instant later and she felt a gush come from her stretched entrance. Then she was floating as she felt Simon give a few last frantic thrusts to follow her into his own abyss.   
Her eyes must have fluttered closed in the moment, and when she opened them Reggie was gone. Had he been there at all? At this moment she didn’t trust herself to know. She made to move off of Simon but he held her steady for a few more seconds, before lifting her off with ease and placing her down on the bench beside him. When she glanced up at him he was staring right where Reggie had been standing. Oh shit, had he noticed? Was this going to end horribly? Cara tried to regain her thinking enough to diffuse any potential situation.  
The main door behind them opened and Cara rushed to fix her appearance as best she could. Marcus’ voice called, “Cara, your cab is here if you’re ready.” She gazed at Simon, who returned her stare and nodded with a small smirk. Relief flooded her mind as she got up to leave with a simple, “Bye, Simon.”


End file.
